


Nailed

by occasionalwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, First Aid, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Minor Injuries, Pack Fic, Rebuilding the Hale House, guilty Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasionalwriter/pseuds/occasionalwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets shot with a nail gun. And that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nailed

**Author's Note:**

> A very short, very not serious story to get me back into the writing mode!

“You shot me with a nail gun!” Stiles shrieks, hand clasping his upper arm where a nail was protruding about a centimeter out.

“It wasn’t my fault! It was an accident!” Erica says, looking a little frantic.

“Still your fault, even if it was an accident!” Stiles says, moving to sit on the half finished porch of the house. 

They were just trying to help Derek out, get his house into something semi-presentable. Derek had thought that Erica would be alright handling a power tool, he’d been too concerned with watching Scott try and figure out the saw, so he’d let her loose with the nail gun. 

Of course, that was when she was distracted by Boyd and Aiden dropping a load of wood to the side of her and accidently pulled the trigger when she was startled. Derek had also forgotten to tell her that the safety had broken and so it didn’t need to be pressed against anything to be shot anymore.

Allison went next to him, studying it and poking him a few times. Stiles winced back from her and put his other hand overtop of the nail so no one could poke at it anymore, or stare for that matter. Derek growled a little bit at Erica as he passed her and came to Stiles’ side, moving Allison away and waved off the rest of the pack.

“I’ll take care of it. You guys… just… don’t kill anyone.” Derek said, rubbing a tired hand over his face. The rest of the pack dispersed slowly, still in hearing range but at least trying to look like they were doing something as Derek impatiently peeled Stiles’ hand from where it was covering the nail, “We’ve got to pull it out.”

“Dude, no!” Stiles says, pulling back a little bit, “I’d rather you didn’t.”

“And I’d rather you didn’t get an infection and die.”

“You make it sound instantaneous, it would take days for this to get infected enough to kill me.” Stiles argues.

Derek flat out growls at that, and then he looks at it a little closer with a sigh, “It didn’t hit anything important and it’s not a big enough nail to cause too much bleeding. It’ll just hurt.”

“I’ve gathered that much. Thanks though.” Stiles says sarcastically.

Derek rolls his eyes and stands up, grabbing Stiles’ good arm and pulling him up as well, “Let’s go inside. We can wash it off before pulling it out.”

“I’m still not on board for this plan.”

“That’s really too bad.” Derek says, yanking him forward and into the mostly finished kitchen, pushing Stiles onto a stool as he searches the kitchen for a washcloth and wets it down. Then he’s pulling gauze and tape from under the sink and Stiles thinks it should probably say something about them as a pack that they have first aid supplies stashed in almost every room in the house.

He doesn’t get to think too much on it though because then Derek’s right back in his space and wiping softly around the nail as Stiles tries very hard not to flinch at the slight pressure. It doesn’t take long for Derek to deem it clean enough and then he’s glancing up at Stiles as he sets the washcloth down.

“Ready?”

“Totally, I’m very excited for what’s about to happen.” Stiles snarks, lifting both hands up so they’re clutching the edge of the counter and hopefully it’ll keep him from lashing out and hitting Derek on instinct. Neither of them would be pleased with that situation.

“Okay, how do you want me to do it?”

“All at once, just yank it out.” Stiles says.

Derek nods and pinches the nail between his pointer finger and thumb, waiting for just a second before pulling it out in one swift go. Before Stiles can even yelp he’s pushing the gauze up against it. Then he’s looking at Stiles and asking, “How bad?”

“Not as bad as I thought it was going to be.” Stiles admits, “But I still think Erica should run an extra one hundred miles for it.”

Derek snorts and Stiles can hear Erica protesting loudly from outside before she’s running into the room and glaring at him while also pulling Derek’s hand away from his arm to look at it, “That’s gross.”

“You’re telling me.” Stiles says, grabbing a hold of the gauze when Erica pulls away and holding it there as Derek wraps the tape around his arm, “You suck.”

Erica pouts a little bit and then gives him her newly mastered puppy eyes, “I’m so sorry… I didn’t think it’d shoot! And I didn’t mean to pull the trigger in the first place.”

“I don’t think that’d save you in a court of law but I guess I’ll take it here.” Stiles says, jumping up from the stool and giving her shoulder a pat. She smiles brightly at him and bounded back outside while Stiles waited for Derek to finish cleaning up, “So… does this mean I don’t have to help anymore?”

Derek glares as they start to walk out and tells him, “You were literally shot while fake painting. I think that you may do less harm now that you’re injured.”

“That hurts Derek. Truly.” Stiles says, falling into a lawn chair outside that faces the house, “I’ll just supervise. Tell people what to do. You know, what you usually like to do.”

That one earned him a slap to the back of the head as Derek went off to do actual work.


End file.
